


The Sound of His Voice

by Andrateia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Ending is up to the reader, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrateia/pseuds/Andrateia
Summary: If one of them has to make it out of there, he wants it to be Keith.





	The Sound of His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is the first thing I write in ages. I don't know about quality, but the first sentence came to mind like an epiphany and well... I done did it boi

If only one of them has to make it out of there, he wants it to be Keith. 

See, Keith is what the universe needs to find its new balance. He might not have the best personality, he might not be the most patient man in the world, but he's skilled. Skilled enough to make people listen to him, and to convince them to help change the world.

The fact that Keith is half galra - he doesn't know if that will be an advantage or not. With the Blade of Marmora, it is; he can take part in their missions, and his role in the organization is quite big - as a Paladin of Voltron, they can't just dismiss him. But with the rest of the alien species? As if. The galra have taken everything from them. But if he succeeds, it might make them see the ones who never had anything to do with the Empire, the ones who fought against it, in a new light.

So yes, Keith is a key player in the whole game of the Universe's Freedom. And here, with a dozen soldiers surrounding them and no escape plan for both of them in sight, Lance will not let him die. What he plans on doing is reckless, and he knows it, but he knows that if he does it well (wouldn't that be nice, for once) then Keith will be out of the ship safe and sound. 

So he takes a look at him, and begins. He yells at the soldiers, and their attention is all on him. He doesn't care that Keith is screaming at him, telling him to "fucking stop what he's doing". The facts are there. They're stuck and one of them matters more than the other. The only way to get out is the door, and it's past all the soldiers. If he distracts them, then Keith can easily sneak out.

He tells him to run and turns the other way, still shooting at the soldiers to make sure none of them gets to Keith. At some point he realizes one of them is too close, that he will get shot, but thinks fast enough to quickly change his bayard to its Altean sword form. He should have trained with the sword more, his movements are still too slow. If he survives, which he doubts, maybe he can think about it then. Now is the time to fight.

He doesn't want to look back. He knows that Keith is still screaming, and he hears a few insults, probably thrown at him. He knew Keith would refuse to leave him behind if he told him anything. So he didn't. Now he's fighting off soldier after soldier after soldier, and the sound of the door opening makes him breathe a bit more while relief washes through him. At least Keith is safe. 

Keith is calling his name, his voice sounding far away. Strangled. Cracking. Lance knows Keith would probably refuse to leave without him, but he'll give him no other choice. He'd like to run out the door too, but the soldiers keep coming, so all he can do is try to make his way to the control panel and destroy it. 

He lost count of the soldiers. He's advancing towards the panel slowly, too slowly. He was probably hit by one of the galra, his left side hurts. But he can't stop. Not now, not as long as Keith is still on the ship. Keith's voice is getting weaker, and then the sound of his voice vanishes. Good. His grip on the sword loosens a bit. Two more soldiers in front of him and then he can destroy the panel.

The first, he slashes at with his sword until he stays put on the ground. 

The second, he impales, and keeps his sword going. The panel cracks and a few sparks fly. He smiles. He saved Keith. Everything is alright.

The shot comes from behind, and pain sears through his back. Not good, it will mark his skin a second time. At least, he thinks, he goes out with a bang. The smile doesn't leave his face until he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, as said in the tags, the ending is up to you. Unless you want me to make a multi chapter fic out of this, then I'll take things in my own hands... Know that I can be evil sometimes :)


End file.
